dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quasinaught (3.5e Class)
Quasinaught There is no such thing as a quasinaught. This is a completely true, and irrevocable fact, yet this does not stop them from doing things. These facts make quasinaughts infinitely dangerous, something to be avoided at every expense, for fear of being touched by that which isn't real, for fear of being doused in unexistance. Quasinaughts are beings whose bodies are directly in touch with that which lies beyond existance and beyond comprehension, they are individuals whose bodies are inherently tied with these forces, and whose bodies begin to show signs of this later on in their lives. Due to this, quasinaughts have a negative to existance within themselves, and blend seemlessly with that which is paradoxial, that which is uncomprehendable, yet they still exist, jutting out into the material vein with their perversion of existance, and contorting it to their every whim, using it for their own power. Making a Quasinaught Quasinaughts are unplacable foes upon the battlefield, who can exceed even the most practiced knight with but a thought, who can strike down seasoned warriors with a mere flick of a hand, and who can drive men mad with a whispered word in the night. They are impossible warriors who can hold their own on the battlefield with little effort, and who can seemingly overwhelm any foe, with ease. A quasinaught is truly a mutable foe to face, one that should never be underestimated. Abilities: To a quasinaught, Intelligence sticks out as the most vital ability score to invest in, considering that their core class features hinge on it. Though, after this, any ability score can be vabuable to a quasinaught, due to their actuality class feature, though, Strength is usually very important to a quasinaught, for the purpose of accuracy and Dexterity and Constitution are both useful, for the purpose of their saving throws, their AC, and their hp. The least important ability scores to quasinaughts, are Wisdom and Charisma, though, they both can be useful to a skil oriented character. Races: Any. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 2d10×10 gp (110 gp). Starting Age: Moderate, as fighter Class Features All of the following are class features of the quasinaught. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A quasinaught is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor and shields, but not tower shields. (Ex): A quasinaught is a physical impossibility, as he is an entity who technically doesn't exist, and is something that, by virtue of what he is, cannot be. This removes certain limitations upon a quasinaught, and allows him to do things in way that make no sense, to rewrite the world around them with but a thought. At first level, a quasinaught selects two ability scores. These two ability scores switch with each other in some regards to certain stats of the quasinaught. Each ability score has a corresponding dependent stat, as shown on Table: Actuality, and, when both ability scores are selected, then the dependent stats for these ability scores switch with other. So, for example, a quasinaught who selected Dexterity and Charisma would add his Charisma to his AC, instead of Dexterity, and would add his Dexterity to all Charisma based skills, instead of Charisma. (Ex): A quasinaught is one who can reconstruct reality with but a whim, doing things usually beyond understanding. At first level, a quasinaught gain his exiguity. His exiguity is a state he may enter as a free action, during his round only, and that lasts for a number of rounds equal to (1 + the quasinaught's Intelligence modifier). A quasinaught may enter into his Exiguity a number of times per day equal to (half his HD + 2). At 1st, 4th, and 7th levels, the quasinaught selects an effect from the list of exiguity effects below, and gains this benefit, as well as any other benefits his exiguity may have already had, for the duration of the exiguity. Exiguity Effects * While active, the exiguity provides the quasinaught with a +3 distortion Bonus to AC. * While active, the exiguity provides the quaisnaught with the ability to wield weapons one size category larger, without penalty. * While active, the exiguity makes it so that the quasinaught no longer automatically misses if he rolls a natural 1. * While active, the exiguity makes any creature struck by one of the quasinaughts attacks suffer a 20% miss chance on all attacks for a number of rounds equal to the quasinaughts Intelligence modifier. * While active, the exiguity makes any creature who has been struck by the quasinaught instantly have all movement rates they may have, drop to 0 feet, for one round. * While active, the exiguity allows the quasinaught to ignore movement penalties caused by difficult terrain, and grants him a +20 foot distortion bonus to his movement rate. * While active, the exiguity makes the quasinaught move perfectly silently, making it so that he cannot be heard with listen checks if he doesn’t wish to be. (Ex): A quasinaught is unexistance, and unexistance is found within a quasinaught. This fact lends a quasinaught protection, as long as he is aware of it. A quasinaught adds his Intelligence bonus (if any) as a deflection bonus to his AC. If the quasinaught is wearing a piece of armor that has a maximum Dex bonus, then the deflection bonus is restricted by this maximum Dex bonus in the same way his Dex bonus is restricted by it. : To a quasinaught, the physical world is alien, and fragile, easily brought to an untimely end. At second level, a quasinaught gains the ability to designate any attack he makes as an unreal rend by sacrificing (1 + the quasinaught's Intelligence modifier) hit points. A unreal rend is resolved as a normal attack, but adds +1, and the quasinaughts Intelligence modifier, as a distortion bonus to both attack roll and damage. The distortion bonus to attack roll and damage this class feature grants, and the hit point cost required to make an attack an unreal rend, each increases by 1 at every two level after 2nd (4th, 6th, 8th, 10th, 12th, etc.). (Ex): A quasinaught isn't real, and as such, they find it difficult, at times, to conform to the rigid pathways led by the flow of time, and can gain the benefit of many hours of rest, in instances. At third level, A quasinaught regains hit points at an extraordinarally fast rate, regaining 1 hit point per round. The ammount that the quasinaught heals each round increases by 1 every 3 levels after 3rd (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th). (Ex): A quasinaught is able to see, and conform to, the flow of the world with spuernatural ease. At fifth level, a quasinaught can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a quasinaught already has uncanny dodge from a different class he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. (Ex): A quasinaught eventually grows into their impossible abilities, heightening themselves to a new degree of power. At fifth level, a quasinaught selects one of the two ability scores he selected with his Actuality class feature, and gains a +2 bonus to that ability score. This bonus is unique and permenant, never going away, and stacking with all other bonuses to ability scores. At ninth level, and every four levels there after (13th, 17th, etc.), the quasinaught gains another +2 bonus to one of the two ability scores he selected with his Actuality class feature. A quasinaught can select the same ability scores twice, and this bonus stack with itself. : Eventually, a quasinaught learns to know of the flow of a battle before it even begins. At seventh level, a quasinaught gains the ability to act normally in a surprise round, no matter the circumstances. (Ex): As a quasinaught grows, and expands his unplacable power, he slowly becomes more and more unstoppable and unexplainable. At 10th, and 13th levels, the quasinaught selects an effect from the list of greater exiguity effects below, and gains this benefit, as well as any other benefits his exiguity may have already had, for the duration of the exiguity. Greater Exiguity Effects * While active, the exiguity allows all attacks the quasinaught makes to overcome all DR and hardness. * While active, the exiguity allows all attacks the quasinaught makes to ignore all miss chances, such as that granted to a creature with concealment or granted to one that is Incorporeal. * While active, the exiguity makes it so that the penalty to quasinaught takes on iterative attacks never can go above −5. So that a level 11 quasinaughts attack sequence would go +11/+6/+6, instead of +11/+6/+1. * While active, the exiguity makes any creature who has been struck by the quasinaught become fatigued for a number of rounds equal to his Intelligence modifier, no save. * While active, the exiguity allows the quasinaught to make any damage he deals become lethal damage, even in a situation where that damage would usually be nonlethal, such as in the situation of a quasinaught attacking a creature with regeneration. * While active, the exiguity makes all attacks the quasinaught makes deal an extra (the quasinaughts Intelligence modifier)d6 force damage. * While active, the exiguity makes it impossible to detect the quasinaught via the use of nonvisual senses, such as scent or blindsight. (Ex): A quasinaught seems to be so centered at times, that nothing, truly nothing can catch him unaware. A quasinaught of tenth level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking him, unless the rogue has at least four more rogue levels than the quasinaught. (Ex): A quasinaught is so far away from true existance, that he can actually tear people away from it with his mere presence, letting them feel truly forsaken within the undone. At eleventh level, a quasinaught gains the ability to, once a round, select a single character whom he can see. The character selected loses the ability to take attacks of opportunity, until the beginning of the quasinaughts next round, at which point the quasinaught may select another character, or the same character. If the selected character has multiple attacks of opportunity, the character chosen may not use any of them.This is not an action. (Ex): A quasinaught is something that is beyond the dry restrictions of the physcial, of space, of shape, and who can, after a time, ignore these things, stretching out past what they would normally be able to. At thirteenth level, a quasinaught gains a 5 foot increase in his reach with all weapons he weilds. He is still able to strike foes that he would normally have been able to hit if it weren't for this increase in reach, but may now strike foes that are farther away. (Ex): As a quasinaught grows even further into his undone prowess, it slowly surpasses the dry borders of existance. At 16th, and 19th levels, the quasinaught selects an effect from the list of prime exiguity effects below, and gains this benefit, as well as any other benefits his exiguity may have already had, for the duration of the exiguity. Prime Exiguity Effects * While active, the exiguity doubles all damage the quasinaught deals. * While active, the exiguity grants the quasinaught the ability to take 10 on attack rolls. * While active, the exiguity makes any creature who has been struck by the quasinaught become stunned for one round, no save. * While active, the exiguity grants the quasinaught the ability to take a move action, as an attack option. * While active, the exiguity heals the quasinaught every time he damages an opponent, by an ammount equal to the ammount of damage dealt. * While active, the exiguity makes an ammount of damage equal to his Intelligence modifier out of each attack the quasinaught makes, become permenant and unable to be restored by natural or even magical means. The creature in question may be healed normally after a successful break enchantment, wish, or miracle spell, or a similar effect has been used on them. * While active, the exiguity makes any target who has been struck by the quasinaught be considered helpless until the end of the current encounter, except that the target is still able to move around freely, perceive the world, and otherwise act perfectly normally. The target in question, however, may not take attacks of opportunity against a creature who is performing a coup de grace on them. (Ex): Eventually, a quasinaught grows strong enough, powerful enough, that it seems he cannot be touched at all, as he moves, slipping away from attacks with an almost unsettling smoothness. At seventeenth level, no character can ever take attacks of opportunity that the quasinaught provoked, making them essentially immune to attacks of opportunity. (Ex): The blood of a quasinaught is constantly flowing with forces that should not even exist, this fact eventually changes the quasinaughts body into something virtually indestructable. At nineteenth level, a quasinaught gains immunity to nonlethal damage, with only one exception: if a quasinaught has regeneration of any kind, then he still takes nonlethal damage that would normally be lethal damage if it weren't for the regeneration. Epic Quasinaught Fast Healing: The ammount that the quasinaught's fast healing heals each round increases by 1 every 3 levels after 18th (21st, 24th, 27th, etc.). Undone Focus: At each fourth level after 17th (21st, 25th, etc.), the quasinaught gains another +2 bonus to one of the two ability scores he selected with his Actuality class feature. A quasinaught can select the same ability scores twice, and this bonus stack with itself. Prime Exiguity (Ex): At 22nd level, the quasinaught selects an effect from the list of prime exiguity effects above, and gains this benefit, as well as any other benefits his exiguity may have already had, for the duration of the exiguity. Unreal Rend: The distortion bonus to attack roll and damage granted by the unreal rend class feature, and the hit point cost required to make an attack an unreal rend, each increases by 1 at every two level after 20th level. (Ex): A quasinaught eventually breaks free of the real, of that which is set in the core of reality, and fills himself with the heart of that which lays beyond, becoming untellably powerful, and drenching himself with the purest of the unreal. At 25th, and 28th levels, the quasinaught selects an effect from the list of supreme exiguity effects below, and gains this benefit, as well as any other benefits his exiguity may have already had, for the duration of the exiguity. Supreme Exiguity Effects * While active, the exiguity has no set duration, and does not end until the quasinaught says it ends. * While active, the exiguity grants the quasinaught immunity to all spells, regardless of the spell in question. * While active, the exiguity makes any creature the quasinaught strikes, die at the beginning of the quasinaughts next turn. * While active, the exiguity provides all bonuses it provides the quasinaught, to a single character that the quasinaught designates when he activates the exiguity. * While active, the exiguity makes any damage dealt to the quasinaught also be dealt to the creature that caused that damage, regardless of circumstances. This is considered an attack from the quasinaught, and is treated as such. * While active, the exiguity allows the quasinaught to take 20 on one attack roll each round, making that particular attack automatically hit and threaten a critical hit. * While active, the exiguity prevents the quasinaught from taking damage from more than one source per round, making him essentially immune to any effect that would damage him, after he's already been dealt damage during this round. Damage the quasinaught deals to himself is not counted for this purpose. (Ex): Eventually, a quasinaught has drenched himself so deeply into unexistance, poured it into and through his soul and very existance so thoroughly, that it is difficult for anything to even realize his existance. At thirtieth level, a quasinaught is effectively an actual manifestation of void, of nothingness, and so, is very easily forgotten. At this level, whenever any knowledge of the quasinaught is gleaned, whether from investigation, from actual seeing the quasinaught do something, from word of mouth, or from any other way information might be relayed, the person who gleaned the information, instantly forgets it, unless the quasinaught actively wishes the person to remember it. This pertains to any information about actions the quasinaught might have taken, the quasinaughts very existance (or lack there of), and anything else that might be considered information about the quasinaught. This, however, does not prevent the recipient of the information from remembering the consequences of that action. For example, a person could be informed that the quasinaught had killed someone, and, of course, they would instantly forget that the quasinaught had done anything, however, they would remember that the person the quasinaught had killed, was dead, though, they would not remember why or how. Information forgotten because of this class feature is treated as having never been relayed, and therefore cannot be regained via any means, since it's not even in the mind of the person in question to begin with. Information that others held in their minds before the quasinaught gained this class feature, is likewise forgotten, making it so that even the quasinaught's parents would forget about him completely. If a creature is within 500 feet of a quasinaught, or can see him, then the quasinaught is treated as actively wishing that creature to remember all information about him that can be gleaned, until that creature is further than 500 feet away from the quasinaught, and the quasinaught can no longer be seen by the creature in question, though, information might not actually be being given. : The epic quasinaught gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic quasinaught bonus feats) every three levels after 20th. Epic Quasinaught Bonus Feat List: Armor Skin, Damage Reduction, Devastating Critical, Dire Charge, Energy Resistance, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Improved Combat Reflexes, Overwhelming Critical, Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, Spellcasting Harrier, Superior Initiative, Two-Weapon Rend, Uncanny Accuracy. Ortal-pha Quasinaught Starting Package Armor: Chainmail. Weapons: Greataxe. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Weapon Focus (Greataxe) Gear: Backpack, bedroll, map case, crowbar, flint and steel, bullseye lantern, oil (x10 pints), silk rope (50 ft.), winter blanket, waterskin. Gold: 15 gp. Campaign Information Playing a Quasinaught Religion: Quasinaughts are naturally distant from reality, and have an extremely difficult time relating to others, hardly ever actually following a religion. After all, to a quasinaught, deities are a part of something that they cannot ever be one with, which drains deific beings of their meaning. Of course, some people believe that quasinaughts worship unexistance in the same way that others worship deities. This may seem reasonable, at first glance, but is actually impossible, as the unreal, by it's very definition, cannot be defined, and therefore cannot be the target of worship. Although, some quasinaughts could, potentially, actually have a religion, of their own volition, and simply be vassals of that religion who use nothingness as a tool. Other Classes: Quasinaughts are always very distant characters, and do not usually relate well with others, but are able to befriend any type of person, should they try. For example, they are naturally primed for battle and warfare, and can often connect with warriors, such as threats or barbarians, with little effort. Of course, they could also potentially strike up a friendship with a thief or a rogue, if they focus on a more lithe style. A quasinaught could even could enjoy the company of bishops and wizards, due to their many strange, and varied, abilities. Combat: Upon the battlefield, a quasinaught is a truly mutable foe, who could be anything: from a hulking brute who crushes his foes with a strange form of might, to a cunning rogue who seems to dodge things with but a thought. In combat, a quasinaught can be found anywhere, depending on the focus of his exiguity ability, from the frontlines, smashing foes with unavoidable purpose, to deep behind enemy lines, assassinating great leaders without a sound. Though, regardless of their focus, they tend to be amazing melee combatants, who can go hand to hand with virtually any foe. Advancement: Quasinaughts always have hundreds of options open for them, and can advance themselves along any number of a thousand pathways, from the cold, distant path to pure unreality, to the churning, uncontrollable route of rebellion. For example, a quasinaught who is adept at hiding, and striking down foes when they least expect it, might take levels in shadowdancer or assassin. At the same time, a quasinaught who focuses on their versatility, may wish to take a dip or two in zodiac knight or horizon walker, to open new and strange abilities for himself. Of course, a qausinaught, one who centers himself on being devastating or unbreakable in battle, may find himself levelling in impediment or war mind, in order to improve their comabt ability. Quasinaughts in the World Quasinaughts tend to be esoteric, strange, even demented characters who seem to be found in the role of the 'herald of worlds end' most of the time, and who seem to carry terrifying airs about them, wherever they go. Due to these matters, quasinaughts are usually found wandering through the world, watching it's warmth with a cold distance, a hole in the seamless reality, striking fear into the hearts of all things with their mere presence. In addition to this, quasinaughts can be found anywhere in the world, no matter how obscure it may be, from a secluded monastary in the mountains at worlds end, to a bustling tavern, where they sit, a bubble of stillness surrounding them as others edge away in aprehension. Daily Life: Day-to-day life for a quasinaught is usually very strange, as they wander through the material vein, seeing as being a hole in reality generally changes ones perception of the world. Any individual quasinaught could potentially consider living beings, ones who have no connection with anti-existance, as foolish, not something to be bothered with. Though, of course, another quasinaught could veiw these characters as lucky, for they do not know the incomprehendable. Notables: Aamina Allemid, female human Quasinaught: for ten years she single-handedly held back an all-powerful elder evil. Cybele Aditi, male gray elf Quasinaught: led a war against an army of iron colossi who were rumored to have been built to end the world. Rudante Elio, male doppelganger Quasinaught: completely snuffed out a section of the positive energy plane, which is still silent today. Organizations: Quasinaughts are often not the type to seek joining an organization on a whim, for they are not real, and have a difficult time relating to those who are real. Though, any quasinaught could, for one reason or another, seek to join an organization, which could be geared towards any number of things, from the destruction of all things real, to the effort to bring food to starving children. Of course, the eventuality could arrise that a quasinaught may rise above other, being more powerful than them, and seek to create their own organizations, and enlighten them of the unexplainable things that the qusinaught carries within him. NPC Reactions: Any particular quasinaught can be easily picked out of a line up, due to the fact that they are not real, and this makes them more noticable to people, for whatever reason. Though, it isn't likely a particular person would recognize a quasinaught for being a hole in existance right off the bat, and they tend to only notice that there is something scary about the quasinaught, something not right. Though, past wether or not a person recognizes a quasinaught for what they are or not, the reaction to them is almost always the same, a reaction of fear, or, rarely, reverence. Quasinaught Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (the planes) can research quasinaughts to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Quasinaughts in the Game It is possible to find a quasinaught anywhere in the world, from far beyond the borders of civilization, in the wild, wind swept deserts of a dying land, to the cool, shadowy palace of a dark, and terrible warrior king. Of course, regardless of where in reality they are found, a quasinaught will almost always seem to fade away, out of existance, slipping outside the minds eye. Though, this does not have any sway over what the quasianught may be like. Truly, a quasinaught could act any number of ways, from friendly to cruel. Quasinaughts can, because of this, be found in any role, from that of the dark knight who seeks to dominate all of reality, in order to feed the endless unreality that they serve, to the unsettling, small, out-of-place hermit who knows something the PCs need to know. Adaptation: Any universe, story, or world, can easily have quasinaughts in it, for any reason. For example, in a story where there is no 'unreality' to speak of, a quasinaught could, very easily, be found to be a being who was corrupted by a shard of an elder evil that is bent upon the destruction of the world. At the same time, in a world where everything is simply in varying shades of 'good', with law-chaos being the main conflict, a quasinaught could perhaps be someone who had a near death experience, but lived on, carrying a bit of the afterlife with them as they went. Sample NPC: In the town where Rasheen Jitog grew up, if was common knowledge that one did not go near the old mines, since something lived down there, something bad. Of course, like any young and growing boy, Rasheen was curious, and found himself playing around those mines quite a bit. His parents always scolded him afterwards, but, after a while, people noticed that he kept going back there. When people asked him why, though, he simply said, "My friend there talks to me." Of course, this was unsettling in and of itself, and the townsfolk started trying to get Rasheen into a school, somewhere far away, so that he couldn't go back to those mines. Though, before they could ever actually send him off, he went missing, vanishing in the middle of the night. The town was in an uproar. Had the boy been taken by the thing in the mines? Was it coming for them next? Should they run? To this day, no one knows where Rasheen went that night, and, since then, the town has been abandonned, from fear, the townsfolk each going their own ways. Though, in the coming years, each and every single member of that town, had dreams about Rasheen, and the mines. It is rumored that there is a man out in the wilderness, today, as a matter of fact, a man who goes by the name of Rasheen Jitog. EL 14: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User:Rithaniel Category:Class Category:Base Class